I'd Lie About the Teardrops On My Guitar
by recnad865
Summary: All it takes to find love is a journal, a guitar, and the perfect guy. Twoshot Songfic. Noze. Review!
1. I'd Lie In My Journal

**I'd Lie About the Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ned's Declassified!!! Or the songs I'd Lie and Teardrops On My Guitar, Taylor Swift does! **

**A/N: This is my second Noze songfic! Songs I'd Lie & Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Set before the Field Trip episode.**

**Chapter 1: Journal Of My Life**

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

Dear Diary,

Ned and I are best friends. Have been for a long time now. The past few months, my feelings for him have changed somehow. I've fallen in love with him. We know everything about each other. Some good..but some bad. One bad thing about Ned is his girlfriend, Suzie Crabgrass. He's always telling me how much he "likes" her, never "love". That little fact that he always says he "likes" her is my little ray of hope. We'd almost gotten together after she moved away..then she moved back. Great timing, huh? When he tells me about her, I just stare in his beautiful, deep blue eyes, and nod my head every now and then. I tell myself, and Cookie, that I'm not in love with him. It's just a crush that will pass with time. But something inside me, a little glimmer of uncertainty, keeps me coming back for more.

Moze

**I'll never fall in love**

**He sears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**

**And I know all his favorite songs**

Dear Diary,

I bet I could write a novel with the tings I know about Ned that no one else does. For starters, he likes pineapple and pepperoni on his pizza, with no sauce. Most people think its gross, but that's the kind of pizza we get every Friday night. I never complain. He always tries his best to avoid confrontation. Most girls like guys who stand up for themselves, but that never really was my type. The definition of my type is Ned. (how cheesy is that?) Another think I know is that Ned looks exactly like his dad. Especially his sparkling, blue eyes. The only people who ever knew Ned's dad were Ned, Cookie, me, his mom, and my parents. He was killed in a car accident when we were 5. Since then, my dad has become both of our dads. His mom re-married, but Ned hates the guy. I don't exactly love him either.

I love this boy with the glowing blue eyes and mop-headed haircut. I hate the fact that he's dating my friend who I hate more and more each day. If anyone ever asked how I felt, I'd lie.

Moze

**And I could tell you **

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

Dear Diary,

I can see right through Suzie's "super" personality. I sit and watch as she complains about every little flaw Ned has, witch I happen to love. That's what makes him human. He doesn't even notice. She treats him like scum. I think he secretly knows that she's using him, but thinks since he's liked her so long, it doesn't matter. I wish he'd realize that the girl that could make him happier than he ever dreamed was right in front of him his entire life.

Even though its been a few years after his dad died, he still cries every now and then. Suzie could care less. Anytime he does, I always go over and stay with him. His mom's always out doing something with her new husband. He wouldn't dare tell that to cookie, or anyone else at school because he doesn't want to hurt Suzie's precious reputation. Says id would make people think she's dating an emo or something. I may be selfish, but I don't see why he doesn't notice _me _and come back down to earth from Suzieland. I wouldn't dare let anyone know how I feel about him, but its slowly crushing me inside.

Moze

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**

**And he sees everything in black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

Dear Diary,

I don't think many people know that Ned has an older sister. She lives in Arizona with her dad and step mom. That's right. Ned's mom's been married 3 times. Her name is Kristen and I looked up to her like the big sister I never had before she moved away to college. She was my only friend that was a girl, even though she was older than me.

No one knows that every year, on his father's birthday, I go with him to his father's grave. His mom doesn't ever go, and I don't believe she ever has.

This amazing guy, standing in front of me, hardly sees me as a girl. I'm his best friend and he's mine. That's all she wrote. If I ever got the chance to be with him, I'd make him mine and only mine. I'd treat him with the respect he deserves. Of course, that'll never happen because I'd lie if he asked me.

Moze

**I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

**He stands there, then walks away**

**My God, if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you**

Dear Diary,

Ned has lots of great talents that no one cares to know about. His father started teaching him guitar before he died, and since then, he practices almost every night. He's even taught me a thing or two. I've written him a few songs I wouldn't dare sing him, I'd lie. He's really good, but Suzie doesn't think so. He gave her a CD of songs he'd been working on for months for her birthday a few months back and she just sort of brushed it off, disappointed. She said it was by an unknown artist, no one any good. Ned never got the chance to tell her he'd written and recorded it himself. If he would've given me something that special, I would probably have cried. He deserves better.

The only accurate thing she's ever said about Ned was that he was "cute". In my opinion, he's so "cute" that he's all I think about. I cry in my room before I go to bed after I practice the songs I wrote him. I just wish his "cute" face would notice _me _one day. I wouldn't take him for granted. When he doesn't, I only pray that he will the next day. He can't ever know I feel this way. He _is _my best friend and it would change everything if he did or didn't feel the same way about me. I figure I'm safer with lying.

Moze

**He'd never tell you**

**But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything, but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My God, he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up**

**And pray for a miracle**

Dear Diary,

Maybe he'll notice something about _me _today. I've certainly noticed a few things about him. He hates peanut butter, so he eats jelly sandwiches (strawberry, not grape. He hates anything grape.) He gets mad enough to fight when someone says they hate the Colts. (his favorite NFL team, and mine.) Some days, we'd just sit around his house, pig out on chips and pizza, and watch the game. That was before Suzie came into the picture.

I can beat him if we play basketball or volleyball, but for some reason, he beats me at football. I don't know why he doesn't try out for the team at school. I guess he's just not muscular enough to take down those players. I _am _a girl, after all. At school he tries to be outgoing and friendly, which he is. I know deep down, he's a softie.

There's going to be a talent show later tonight. I'm singing one of my songs I wrote for him. I wrote it while he was out with Suzie on our usual Friday night hang out. Maybe he'll take the hint when he really listens to the lyrics and figures out, they're about him. I've waited so long for the right moment to tell him how I feel. Tonight might as well be the time. I'm tired of lying.

Moze

**Yes, I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Oh, and it kills me**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And it you ask me if I love him…**

**If you ask me if I love him…**

**I'd lie**

**A/N: So what did you think??? I have a chapter two, ready to post! I will when I get 5 reviews for this one! I only got 1 review for my songfic Moze's Song so far and even it was really great, I WANT MORE!!! LOLZ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	2. Talent Show Teardrops

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ned's Declassified...**

**A/N: This chapter (the last chapter), isn't a songfic, but it does have a song in it! lolz! From Moze's POV. '...' Moze's Thoughts, k!!! BTW thanks for all my reviews!!!**

I set my journal down on my desk. 'I've really outdone myself this time!' I took a quick glance at my watch, '6:15! The show starts in an hour! Crap!' I hurried off to the bathroom for a quick shower, and 15 minutes later I was blow-drying and straightening all at once. In the midst of panic, I heard a knock at the door.

"Can't talk right now, Mom! I'm late!" I exclaim.

"Since when are you too busy to talk to your best friend?" Came from the other side of the door. The voice came from the amazing boy I was in love unrequitedly, my "best friend", Ned Bigby.

"coughcough Ned! Sorry! I thought you were my mom!" I say nervously, hence the coughing.

"Really? Do I give off a womanly essence? _I may need to do somethin' about that!_" He said the last part in a really manly voice. I almost melted! 'Gahh! I'm cheesy!'

"NO! Not at all!" I say, immediately regretting my unneeded comment. I open the door so we can talk better.

"I was _kidding _Moze! What's up with you lately? You're not acting normal." He said reaching over to feel my forehead sarcastically.

bang! There that spark was again. He jerked back quickly; he must have felt it too. 'I hope that's what I thought it was.' Ned coughed sheepishly. I felt heat creeping up my neck to my cheeks. Ned turned a nice shade of puce himself. I turn away and get back to taming "the beast" (my stupid hair today!)

"I'll...a...be down in a second. Mom baked some cookies and-" Ned was off before I could finish.

"Ned." I say, rolling my eyes and straightened the last piece of hair.

I stepped to the top of the stairs and gazed down. Mom had the camera, snapping away, while Ned just stood there grinning like an idiot. I had to admit, I looked awesome!

"Close your mouth, Ned. You're gonna let flies in." I say with a smile.

"Right..." He said straining to close it.

I walked down the steps and stood next to Ned. Then mom cut in...

"Alright, I need one of the two of you together. I haven't taken one of those in ages!" We scrambled together.

"Closer, you two! You act like you just met!" Without warning, Ned but his arm around my waist and cracked a very genuine smile. Rosy cheeks and all! I did the same. I had to admit, I was in heaven! Or at least close to it!

Mom checked her watch.

"Ah! We're almost late! To the car!" Mom ran over, grabbed her purse and was out the door in a flash. Ned and I followed. Dad and already gotten in the car and proceeded to honk wildly from the driver's seat. Mom hopped in the passenger's seat leaving the entire back for Ned and me. We were taking Ned because he' probably not get there otherwise. His mom was out on a date with her new man. I didn't dare bring up the subject. Dad pulled out and drove off toward the school.

"So are you nervous?" Ned asked.

"A little..." I reply. 'You have no idea...'

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet. But it wasn't the least uncomfortable. Dad pulled into the parking lot and parked. I hopped out and started running into the school. I only had 5 minutes.

"Good luck, Moze!" Ned exclaimed from the car.

"Thanks!" I yell back before hopping inside.

There I stood backstage, awaiting my turn to go on. Finally, they called my name. I stood dead center stage with only a mike stand for protection. I scan the audience for Ned, and when I find him, I hold back tears. I see him in the back row making out with Suzie! I suck it up like I always do and start strumming my guitar. My backup music starts playing and I sung my first verse that I'd written...

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny**

**That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

After I sang those first two verses, Ned had stopped kissing Suzie and was looking up at me. I, of course, was looking at him the entire time. I continue with the song that was written especially for him...

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me, can't he tell that I can't breathe**

**And there he goes, so perfectly,**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

I notice he's slowly making his way to the front row, leaving behind a very angry Suzie. This may have been the final nail in the coffin of their relationship, but Ned looked like he didn't even care. He sat down in the front row center seat and looked up into my eyes. Realization written all over his face. I continue more confidently...

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe **

**Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

**And he's allthat I need to fall into...**

I sing the last part of the song while we just stare into his eyes. Without words, silently communicating...

**Drew looks---at me----I----fake a smile so he---won't----see...**

Applause rises from the audience as I run off the stage, crying. I rush out the double doors and out to the playground. Facing Ned now was suddenly too much for me.. I sit down at a swing and put my head in my hands as I cry.

creak I pop my head up and look around. Ned sat there, looking at me with an expectant gaze. He had his guitar in his hands. He started playing a really complicated tune which he'd written and I had no idea...

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes**

**A holey pair of jeans**

**She looks great in cheap sunglasses**

**She looks great in anything**

**She's "I want a piece of chocolate"**

"**Take me to a movie"**

**She's "I can't find a thing to wear"**

**Now and then she's moody**

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof**

**With her brown hair a blowin'**

**She's a soft place to land**

**And a good feeling knowing**

**She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing**

**She's a fighter when she's mad and a lover when she's loving**

**She's everything that I ever wanted**

**And everything I need**

**When I talk about her I go on and on and on**

**Cause she's everything to me**

**She's the picture in my wallet**

**She's the hand that I'm holdin' when I'm on my knees and prayin'**

**She's the answer to my prayers**

**She's the song that I'm playin' and**

**She's everything that I ever wanted **

**And everything I need**

**When I talk about her I go on and on and on**

**Cause she is everything to me**

**She's the voice I love to hear**

**Someday when I'm 90**

**She's that wooden rocking chair**

**I want rocking right beside me**

**Everyday that passes I only love her more**

**Yea she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for**

**She's everything that I ever wanted**

**And everything I need**

**When I talk about her I go on and on and on**

**Cause she in everything to me...**

"Ned...You wrote that for Suzie, right?" I ask him.

"NO! I...uh...actually wrote that one for you. The one's I wrote for Suzie were just music...no words..."

"Oh...It's really good. Wait! You wrote that for me?!" I ask smiling.

"Yeah...and if I wasn't mistaken, were you trying to tell me something with your song, too?" Ned asked.

"Kinda...I wrote mine for you...I love you, Ned..." I say.

"Moze, I-"

"Wait, Ned. Let me finish...I've loved you for some time now. I have no idea what you see in Suzie. She treats you like dirt and-"

"I know Moze!" He says and leans over quickly to stop me from talking again, and kisses me. When he finally leans back his eyes are closed. As he opens them he says,

"You never let _me _finish, either! I love you, too. I've only been dating Suzie because I was afraid you'd figure out my feelings."

I give him a light punch on the shoulder and he feigns pain.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He asks.

"For not telling me this SOONER!!!" I say leaning over for another kiss.

"So what are we now? Boyfriend/Girlfriend?" I ask him.

"Nope..." He replies. I look down at my feet with a let-down look.

"We're more like soul mates..." He says looking at me with a smile.

"I love you!" I exclaim again.

"I love you, too!" He says equally as loud if not louder.

He leans in and kisses me.

Dear Diary,

I'll never again have to lie about my feelings for Ned, or cry myself to sleep over him. We're in love, and that's all that matters and I'm not lying about the teardrops on my guitar, because they're aren't any.

Sincerely,

Moze

**A/N: I thought that was a little more romantic than a little kiss in a rose garden, huh??? Reviews are always welcome. I want 6 this time!!! lolz!!! More Noze songfics comin your way sortly!!! Thanks for all the review I got last time!!!**

**recnad865**


End file.
